Kyoshiro (Samurai Shodown)
How Kyoshiro joined the Tourney He is a master of the ancient art of kabuki, utilizing its artful interpretations and majestic actions to construct a "beautiful fighting art". In Samurai Shodown V, convinced people are sad because of the current state in Japan, Kyoshiro decides to cheer people up with his acts. He decides to go on the road, in the hopes of perhaps finding a new Kabuki style and using his adventure as the story for his Kabuki act. He achieves this in his ending and fights someone who resembles Sho Hayate to determine who has the more aesthetic and effective fighting style. He continues his travels across the land, determined to spread the wonder of his art throughout the series. Unexpectedly, his companion becomes possessed by a demon. Determined to prove his strength, he slays him/her and sets out on a vendetta against others. After Mizuki is sealed a second time in the Makai, he speaks to the now-free priestess Bizuki and restores her faith by making her his new assistant. He gets his chance to perform internationally in Sen. While he was thrilled with the idea of spreading his art, he was worried about the history of his sponser Golba, a supposedly American soldier. His planned country of performance worried him as well, as he was expecting to dance in America not Europe. Curious, he sets out to investigate. After performing in America, Kyoshiro catches word of an obese martial artist challenging him. This was Robert Richards, better known as Bob. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands on one leg with his naginata, Caring Wife behind him. After the announcer calls his name spins his naginata then hops two times as the camera zooms then pushes his hand out saying "Time for our next show!" Special Moves Oo Tsunami (Neutral) Kyoshiro spins sending a wave of water forward. Choubi Jishi (Side) Kyoshiro vaults on his naginata giving a fiery kick. Kaiten Kyokubu (Up) Kyoshiro jumps into the air while spinning his naginata around him. Gama Jigoku (Down) Kyoshiro summons a frog and it extends its tongue out. If it hits, it pulls the opponent into its body, heats up, then explodes the opponent out. Aragotoshi Kyoshiro "Ketsuniku no Mai" (Hyper Smash) Kyoshiro spins around rapidly hitting with his naginata. If he hits his opponent 13 times, he causes an explosion, then does a kabuki pose. Dokudanjou "Oni no Mai" (Final Smash) Kyoshiro runs at the opponent. If he hits, a curtain falls, then rises to reveal a Kuroko who waves his fans, while Kyoshiro slashes his opponent in an auto combo, then raises his naginata and destroys the opponent in a ball of fire, taking a life from the stock. After this, crowds cheer Kyoshiro's name. Victory Animations #Kyoshiro spins his naginata above him then sets it at his right side then holds his left hand out saying "Beeeautiful!" #Kyoshiro spins then pierces his naginata out and says "You're only a thousand years early!" #Kyoshiro spins around, then hops and swings his naginata up then thrusts his left hand down and says "Good night, everyone!" On-Screen Appearance Kyoshiro hops to his point and readies his naginata then says "Shaaall we begin?" Trivia *Kyoshiro's rival is an obese martial artist named Robert "Bob" Richards. His second rival is a Leviathan's Claw assassin named Zagi. *Kyoshiro Senryo shares his English voice actor with Flare Dancer and Black Turbo. *Kyoshiro Senryo shares his Japanese voice actor with Isaac Washington, Fuuma, Octo and Johnny Cage. *Kyoshiro Senryo shares his French voice actor with Billy Biggle, Sabo, Bear, Plasm Wraith, Yosuke Hanamura, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gordo, Armin Arlert, Mangoruby and Gieve. *Kyoshiro Senryo shares his German voice actor with Liu Yunfei. *Kyoshiro Senryo shares his Arabic voice actor with Toki, Lu Su, Gecko Moria, Bass Armstrong, Stinky the Skunk, Gale Raregroove, Spandam and Duke B. Rambert. Category:Samurai Shodown characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes